


Hero Worship

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: When it appears that Barry may be flirting with one of his hostages, Len's jealousy gets the better of him.





	Hero Worship

Leonard Snart loved being the center of attention. Especially when the attention came from the Flash. He could admit that, in the beginning, he had hated the speedster. It didn’t take long, though, to realize that having the Flash around made him rethink his strategy. He had to up his game, become better. The Flash improved him. Plus, he really liked seeing that red leather-clad body.

To be honest, most of his heists nowadays were just elaborate ruses to garner Scarlet’s attention. To play with him a bit. Like today’s job. Hitting science museums wasn’t exactly lucrative, after all. 

Len grinned as he watched Scarlet dodge a second shot from the cold gun. “Looking a little _snow_ today, kid,” he taunted. He could almost hear Barry grind his teeth in frustration as he snatched up another one of the museum’s visitors and whisked them outside.

Len figured he had another 1.7 minutes before he needed to make his escape. Barry zipped around a display and crouched beside the last remaining ‘hostage’. Len aimed near the fossil fuel display, knowing that would be the route Scarlet took to get the guy out. He wasn’t going to hurt them, but he wanted Barry to feel the chill as he left.

Only Barry didn’t speed away with the last guy. Len frowned, looking back toward Scarlet and the hostage only to see the kid’s look of absolute awe.

“Y-you’re Jason Ames!” Barry excitedly shouted.

The ‘hostage’ slowly nodded, looking from the Flash to Len and back. “Yes. And you’re the Flash,” a deep British voice replied.

Len’s jaw dropped when Barry quickly stood and pulled the stranger to his feet. “I can’t believe this! I’m rescuing Jason Ames!”

Ames looked warily toward Len, who glared at them fiercely. “You might want to get on with the rescue bit, mate,” he murmured.

Len was the one gritting his teeth, though, when Scarlet looked his way briefly. “Oh, don’t mind Snart. He won’t hurt anyone. We have a deal. He’s just bored.”

Bored?! He said that like Len wasn’t a threat! And who the fuck was this guy, and why the hell was he getting Scarlet’s attention?!

Ames didn’t look reassured until Barry stepped between them, his back to Len. “I’ve seen so many of your races! I was there, in Coast City, when you took the Guardian Cup.”

Ames relaxed and smiled more easily. He braced his hip against the counter behind him and tilted his head to the side as he studied Scarlet better. “Always nice to meet a fan.”

“What brings you to Central City?” asked Scarlet.

“Ahem!” Len growled. “Kinda in the middle of something here,” he reminded them.

Barry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, sorry. Snart, this is Jason Ames. Mr. Ames...”

“Call me Jason,” the man interrupted.

Barry’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Really? Thanks! Jason, this is Leonard Snart.”

Len was stunned when the man gave a nonchalant wave before turning back to Barry. “So, is this over?” he asked, flapping a hand around to indicate the heist.

Barry nodded quickly. “Sure. The cops are almost here, so Snart has to go, anyway. Um, would you maybe like to grab a cup of coffee? With me, I mean?”

Ames smirked and pushed away from the counter. “Sure, Kid. We should probably go somewhere private though, considering what you’re wearing,” he suggested as they walked toward the door. “How about my hotel?”

Len’s hands itched to pull the trigger as Barry blushed. How dare this ass call Barry ‘Kid’! That was his nickname for the Flash! And that cheesy line about the hotel? Surely Barry had higher standards than that! 

“Cool,” Barry said shyly.

WHAT?!! Once Barry and Ames were out of sight Len spun on his heel and stormed off. 

* * *

Len was halfway through his second beer when Lisa suddenly smirked widely, a hint of manic glee entering her eyes. She sat up straighter, looking over Len’s shoulder. “Look, Lenny. It’s your speedy little friend.”

Len tensed and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there stood Barry, dressed in a dark gray button-up and black skinny jeans that made his legs look a mile long. Combat boots completed the look. Len’s mouth ran dry just looking at him.

Then he noticed the other man. The guy from the museum. Jason Ames. Len had looked the man up when he returned to the safe house. Amateur race car driver who had his career cut short when the car he was driving slid into a wall, flipped several times and caught fire. Ames ended up in a medically induced coma for 5 weeks, with several broken bones and third degree burns on his back. 

Barry hadn’t noticed Len and Lisa yet, too focused on whatever Ames was saying as they walked over to the bar and took a couple of stools. “I wonder who the stud with him is,” she teased. Ever since the Flash team had helped take that bomb out of Lisa, she had known who the Flash really was. Len had sworn her to secrecy, but that didn’t stop her from teasing him about his interest in the kid. 

“Washed up race car driver,” he growled, shifting his chair so he could see Barry in his peripheral vision. “Apparently, Scarlet is a fan.”

Lisa tilted her head and stared the guy up and down. “I can see why,” she giggled. Len shot her a glare. She rolled her eyes and pointed the lip of her beer bottle toward the bar. “Lenny, look at the guy.”

“I’ve seen him,” he snapped.

Lisa rolled her eyes a second time. “Maybe, but it’s obvious you don’t see what I see. He’s about your age. Your height. Your build. Buzzed haircut. Snarky smile. Looks kind of dangerous. Lenny, he’s you without the parka.”

Len turned and studied the man closer. The harder he looked, the more he could see the similarities. So what did that mean? Was he Scarlet’s type? Did Barry have a type? Maybe it was just the racing thing. But Barry could run faster than a race car. Maybe it was the accent. Just then Ames laughed and laid his hand on Barry’s shoulder. 

Oh hell no! Before he could even process the thought, Len was up and moving. He stomped right over to the bar and grabbed Ames’ wrist, shoving the arm away.

Barry’s eyes widened as Len shoved in between the two men. “Snart? What are y...”

Len grabbed the back of Barry’s neck, holding him still while Len captured the younger man’s mouth in a searing kiss. He felt Scarlet tense for a full second before relaxing into Len and tentatively accepting the kiss. It wasn’t enough, though. He didn’t want Barry to just submit. He wanted him to kiss back. 

Len pressed closer, aligning their bodies, his free hand sliding down Barry’s shoulders and chest to grip his hip. He angled his head more to the side, sliding his tongue along the seam of Barry’s lips, before pushing past them. He stroked Barry’s tongue before mapping out his mouth. Barry gave a husky whine as his tongue began chasing after Len’s. When Barry’s hands came up to clutch at his upper arms, he felt the same epic thrill he usually only felt when he had pulled off a dangerous heist.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Barry tense and push at Len’s shoulders. Len reluctantly released Barry and looked over his shoulder. “Yes?” he growled.

Ames smirked at Len before focusing on Barry. “Interesting deal you have with your villains, Barry.”

Barry blushed a deep red. “Um...”

Len turned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Jealous?” he smirked.

Ames chuckled, his hands going up in a ‘surrender’ signal. Barry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um, what was that about?”

Len tensed and turned back to Barry. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt nervous or uncertain. “I… am a thief. Felt like stealing a kiss,” he hedged.

Barry slowly smiled, his eyes shining. “Len, were you jealous?”

He glared coldly. “I don’t get jealous, kid. Lisa dared me,” he lied, unwilling to risk Barry teasing (or worse, rejecting) him. “There’s a rather large sapphire on the line.”

Barry stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding, his expression going blank. “Oh.” 

Len watched as Barry slid off the stool, shook hands with Ames and walked silently out the door. Wait! Barry left? After a kiss like that, he just up and left?

Len growled under his breath and stormed out of the bar. He looked up and down the sidewalk, but there was no sign of the speedster, not even a lightning trail. “Fuck!” he hissed. 

* * *

For the next two days he staked out the West home, the lab and the precinct. He didn’t catch even the scarcest glimpse of Barry entering or leaving either place. Frustrated, he broke into STAR Labs and snooped around. The Flash suit was there, and so was Ramon. He watched the engineer for half an hour before deciding to just confront him. Before he could move from his hiding place, Wells (who apparently wasn’t as dead as Len thought, nor was he crippled anymore it seemed) walked in with Snow.

“Any word yet from Barry?” Snow asked calmly.

Ramon shook his head. “No. He said he’d be radio silent for a few days. Apparently,” Ramon said in a disgruntled voice as he lifted his hands to use air quotes, “they value their privacy.”

Snow smiled at Ramon fondly. “Admit it, Cisco, you’re just upset that Barry won’t tell you Batman and Nightwing’s names.”

Batman and Nightwing? Why would Barry know those assholes? 

“I’m not jealous!” Ramon objected loudly. “I just don’t see why Barry won’t tell us who they are. I mean, we know who Arrow is. And Supergirl, Overwatch, Spartan, and Green Lantern.”

“It’s not his secret to tell,” Snow pointed out. “The others told us themselves, remember?”

Ramon plopped down in a rolling chair and crossed his arms. “I’m his best friend,” he pouted.

“And Nightwing is his… something else,” Snow said softly.

What the hell did that mean, Len wondered. The click-clack of heels echoed from the tunnel leading to the elevators, drawing everyone’s attention. Len tensed when he saw his sister enter the cortex. So did the others in the room. 

“L-Lisa!” Ramon stammered, getting to his feet and smoothing his hair. “W-why are you here?”

Snow looked past Lisa toward the tunnel. “Your brother and Heatwave aren’t here, are they?” she asked warily.

Lisa shot Snow a glare before turning to Ramon. “No. Where’s Barry?” Len’s jaw tightened. What was she up to?

“Out of town,” Harry said calmly, writing on one of the glass walls. “How may we help you, Ms. Snart?”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t so bad, Len decided. At least he was polite to Lisa. 

“I need to speak to him,” she answered. “Lenny’s moped around long enough. Those two need to fix this.”

“Fix what?” asked Ramon with confusion.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Look, my brother’s an idiot when it come to emotions, but you’d think that after that kiss the other night, Barry would get the idea. Instead, he walked out and Lenny hasn’t heard from him since.”

Snow’s jaw dropped and Ramon squeaked in shock. “KISS?!” they both yelled. “What kiss?”

Harry sighed with exasperation and turned from his equation. “When Barry and Mr. Ames went out for drinks the other night, Mr. Snart kissed Barry on a dare from Ms. Snart. Barry was upset and embarrassed for responding, so he left the bar before Mr. Snart could tease or humiliate him further.”

Len groaned under his breath and closed his eyes tight. Shit!

It was Lisa’s turn to look surprised. “I didn’t dare him! Oh, that dumbass!” she growled. “He kissed Barry because he’s had a thing for the kid almost since they met! He must have told Barry it was on a dare to cover up his jealousy!”

“Wait!” Ramon snapped. “How do you know this?” he asked Harry.

“Because Barry told me,” the genius said calmly. “He was upset and needed to vent, I believe. I suggested he take some time to think about the situation and then decide what to do. That’s why he went to Gotham.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Snow demanded.

“If Barry did not, why should I?” he asked in a snarky tone. 

“Not cool, dude,” Ramon huffed, pointing at Harry who simply rolled his eyes and went back to his equation. 

“So Barry’s in Gotham?” Lisa asked. “When is he coming back?”

Snow sighed, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. “We don’t know. It varies each time he goes there. Some visits are only a day or two while other visits are longer.” She chewed on her bottom lip and twisted her hands together. “Barry has a… complicated relationship with Batman’s ally, Nightwing.”

“What do you mean?” Lisa demanded. Len tensed, eager to know, himself.

Ramon looked nervously at the floor. “It’s sort of a, um, heroes-with-benefits thing,” he mumbled.

Len’s hands clenched tight and his stomach threatened to embarrass him. Heroes-with-benefits? Barry was… He wouldn’t! Would he? Len spun around and stormed back through the lower tunnels he had used to gain entrance. He got on his bike and drove straight back to the safe house. 

Heroes-with-benefits.

Nausea swirled through him at the thought of Barry with someone else. And not just any ordinary person, but a fellow hero! Young, too. Closer to Barry’s own age. Len growled and threw himself down on his bed, pressing the heels of his palms tight to his eyes. Why the fuck couldn’t he have just admitted to the kid that the kiss meant something?!

After several minutes of silently berating himself, Len sat back up and reached for the bottle of whiskey on the bedside table. He swallowed several mouthfuls, trying to numb the churning emotions inside him.

* * *

“So, are you ever going to tell me why you’re here?” Dick asked, reaching for his water bottle and taking a long pull. 

Barry grimaced as he tugged on his t-shirt and dropped down onto the mat. “I hate that you see through me,” he muttered. 

Dick chuckled and passed Barry a bottle of water. “You showed up, out of the blue, and literally threw yourself into my arms. In front of Diana and Clark, I remind you. You realize they think we’re in a relationship, too?”

Barry’s cheeks turned pink. “Sorry.” He chugged most of the water before wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. His back and legs ached from sparring for three hours, but his mind was still whirling with emotions. Barry laid back on the gym floor and threw an arm over his eyes. He had hoped this visit would help quiet his turmoil. “Everything’s just so screwed up,” he whispered. 

Dick laid on his side, propped up on one elbow as he studied his friend. “Snart.”

Barry snorted. “Really hate that you can read me so easily.”

Dick snickered and shrugged. “Barr, you’ve been pining over this guy for two years. You weathered Bruce’s wrath when you asked me and Zatanna to help save him from the Oculus. Not even your crush on Iris ever had you speeding into Gotham and asking me to beat the crap out of you.”

“Hey!” Barry objected. “I held my own this time!” The other man snorted and gave him a disbelieving look. “I pinned you a couple of times,” Barry grumbled.

“You are improving,” a stern voice interrupted. “You just need to work on your control more.”

Barry and Dick sat up quickly, looking at the imposing figure approaching. “Um, hi, Bruce,” Barry said shyly. 

Bruce quirked an eyebrow as he halted a foot away. “Hello, Barry. Which came first? The hero or the villain?”

Barry grinned, thinking Bruce was testing him. “Are existential questions part of my training now?”

Bruce’s lips twitched at the corners, but otherwise his expression remained stern. “Care to tell me why your villains are currently wrecking havoc in my city? Are you here for them, or are they here for you?”

Barry jumped to his feet. “What?! Who?”

“Leonard and Lisa Snart,” Bruce answered. “It seems they stepped through a pane of glass at the Gotham National Bank and broke into the vault. Then they hit Mayfair Savings and Loan and broke into their safe. Currently they are holding up the Gotham Natural History Museum.”

Barry cursed under his breath and sped out of the room. Dick looked at Bruce with surprise. “Why haven’t you stopped them?”

Bruce sighed and shook his head. “They haven’t actually taken anything, yet. At the bank they waited five minutes, then dropped the money and left. At the savings and loan they waited seven minutes before doing the same. They let everyone leave the museum before locking it down. The cameras show they are just standing in the lobby, watching the doors.”

“Waiting on Barry,” Dick guessed.

Bruce nodded as they headed into the Batcave where they could watch the monitors. Bruce sat down and watched Cold pacing back and forth. “I contacted Wells,” Bruce said with a hint of amusement. “It seems Cold and his sister went to the labs last night searching for our young friend. He told them Barry was here. When asked why, Dr. Snow misinformed them as to the nature of the relationship between you and Barry.”

Dick slowly grinned. It had always amused him (not so much Barry) that people assumed they were lovers. Granted, there was a thin foundation for the rumors. The first time they met, it was because they were both investigating crimes. Dick had been posing as a gay man roaming the clubs, trying to attract the attention of a hate group targeting homosexuals. Barry had been investigating rumors of a man who could control minds. They had mistakenly targeted one another, Dick thinking Barry was the hate group’s bait and Barry thinking Dick was the mind controller. 

Once they realized their mistakes, they had worked together and quickly brought down the hate group and Scarecrow. They had formed a deep friendship after that. It was Barry who helped heal the rift between him and Bruce when he first laid down the mantle of Robin. It was Dick that Barry poured his fragile heart out to when he first realized he was falling for his nemesis. It was Barry who comforted and supported Dick when his relationship with Kory crashed and burned. It was Dick that held Barry as he grieved for Cold’s death. 

Seeing how devastated Barry became was the only reason Bruce agreed to help Dick and Zatanna secretly rescue Snart nanoseconds before the explosion by casting a spell that transported Snart to Keystone two weeks after the Dominators attack. As far as the Legends or Snart knew, the time stream simply spit him out.

So, now Cold and his sister were in Gotham, only a couple of days after Barry had arrived and hours after they were mistakenly told Barry was sleeping with Dick. Did that mean Cold was honestly interested in Barry? Was he here out of jealousy? A blur of red lightning sped into view and Cold spun, gun raised.

* * *

Barry glared at Snart furiously. “What the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

Len glared right back at him. “I’m a thief. I’m doing what thieves do.”

Barry dragged a hand down his face. “Why are you in Gotham?” he demanded. “Batman won’t go easy on you, Snart. He’ll throw you in Arkham. Just go home, please?”

Lisa snorted and hopped up onto a counter and began inspecting her nails. Len crossed his arms, gun held loosely in his hand. “I thought you’d be too busy to notice us, to be honest.”

“You thought I wouldn’t notice you and Lisa pulling heists in Gotham?” Barry exclaimed. “Dammit, Snart, there aren’t any other cold or gold guns in the world. How could I possibly not know this was you?”

“Thought you’d be busy fucking Nightwing,” he bit out. 

Barry blushed fiercely and groaned. “Oh my god!” he exclaimed. “Why does everyone keep thinking that?! We’re friends! Just friends!”

Len eyed Barry carefully. “He’s an attractive man,” he pointed out grimly. 

“Then you date him!” Barry snapped. 

“Not interested,” Len snapped back.

“Of course not,” Barry said bitterly. “There’s no money in it for you.” He turned to speed away but there was a sudden whirling noise and Snart iced the doors. He spun and dropped into a defensive position, but Snart was already lowering the gun.

Len shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, looking down. “There was no bet,” he admitted softly. 

Barry frowned, looking confused as he straightened up. “What?”

Len huffed and looked up at Barry. “The kiss,” he said tensely. “It… it wasn’t for a bet.”

Barry stared at Len with distrust. “Then what? You just wanted to humiliate me?”

Len glared at Barry and took a couple of steps forward. “You were going gaga over some has-been driver and he was being all touchy-feely! What could you possibly see in that guy, Scarlet? The guy drove cars! It’s not exactly rocket science! Lisa’s ex drove cars and he’s a moron!” he shouted.

“Hey!” Lisa objected shrilly.

Barry’s jaw dropped as he stared at Len. “Y-you… I… Ames…” Barry groaned and pressed his fists tight against his eyes. “OH!MY!GOD!” he bit out quickly. “You drive me crazy!” he yelled, dropping his hands and glaring at Len. “It was a stupid heist you weren’t even serious about! You can’t go around acting like an ass just because you weren’t the center of attention anymore! You embarrassed me in front of someone I respect! And for what? You’re own ego? YOU ARE A COLOSSAL ASSHAT!” 

Barry struggled to calm his ragged breathing. He closed his eyes and let his head droop forward. “Go home,” he mumbled. “Just… just leave, okay?” Barry turned back to the frozen doorway and began vibrating his hands to break the ice. 

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Barry tried to jerk away, but all that did was make him slam back into the ice. He gasped as the freezing cold seeped through his thin shirt quickly. He tensed to pull away just as slightly chapped lips covered his own. Heat raced through his veins as Len’s hands gripped the sides of his neck, holding him in place. Barry moaned as Len licked his way into Barry’s mouth. He instinctively grabbed onto the older man’s hips, pulling him in tight against his own body. When oxygen became a priority, Len pulled away, but his hands kept Barry in place.

“It wasn’t ego,” Len whispered. “I was jealous. You were smiling at that jerk. He was touching you. Calling you Kid.” he growled softly. “I don’t want anyone touching you but me! You’re _mine_! _My_ Scarlet! When Snow said you were with someone, with a hero like you…”

Len sucked in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. “Ever since I came back, you’re all I think about, Barry. I… I care about you. I want to be with you. And it scares the hell out of me because I know I’m no good for you. I’m no hero, but I’m not a villain anymore, either. But if I’m not your villain, then I’m nothing to you. I don’t want that! I don’t know what I am. I just know that I’m lost without you.”

Barry stared at Len in shock. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times after Len’s admission, before he found his voice. “Y-you want me?” he whispered. “Me?”

Len nodded, one hand lightly caressing Barry’s jawline. “More than anything,” he whispered back.

Barry slowly reached up and placed his hands on Len’s shoulders. “I’ve been crazy over you for years, Len.”

Len’s expression showed his shock. “You have?”

Barry nodded and smiled shyly.

Len chuckled before leaning in and kissing Barry again. This time it was sweeter, full of promise and hope. “You’re mine, Scarlet,” he said against Barry’s lips. 

Barry grinned, mouths pressed together. “As long as you’re mine, too,” he promised.

Len slowly pulled back and smiled softly. “Let’s go home, Barry.”

“Okay,” Barry said tenderly.


End file.
